Un Natale Per Kuttner
by Articioc
Summary: Kuttner torna a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro durissima e per di più è natale.


Spero che il lettore perdonerà la prosa costituita perlopiù da brevi frasi interrotte da un sacco punti, ma la mia intenzione è proprio quella di fare aderire la narrazione al flusso di pensieri del protagonista: di qui la necessità di usare uno stile "spezzato", con degli intervalli significativi fra una proposizione e l'altra, per dare l'idea della stanchezza del personaggio.

Il dr. Lawrence Kuttner dovette raccogliere tutte le forze che gli rimanevano in corpo per aprire la porta di casa sua. La porta si spalancò. Cigolando un po'. Kuttner si trascinò dentro come se sulle spalle portasse un macigno. Quello era stato un Natale durissimo. Al di là della sua sopportazione psicologiche. Oltretutto, non avrebbe dovuto essere al lavoro, ma House lo aveva chiamato con urgenza quella mattina per un caso "interessantissimo", a suo dire.

Un poveretto che a metà pomeriggio crepò di epatite fulminante in modo orribile.

House era rimasto soddisfatto: aveva azzeccato la diagnosi. Kuttner era rimasto sconvolto: ancora una volta un paziente gli era morto, davanti ai suoi occhi senza che lui potesse farci niente. Non avrebbe potuto passare un Natale peggiore. Non che ci credesse o che avesse una vera famiglia colla quale fingere di crederci, ma gli aveva lo stesso fatto un effetto assai deprimente vedere quel disgraziato spegnersi dolorosamente mentre il resto del mondo attorno a lui festeggiava lietamente… ed i suoi dottori lo guardavano impotenti.

Cominciava a trovare tutta questa storia vana ed inutile.

Tutta questa storia sarebbe la medicina, la sua professione di dottore. Era diventato un medico attratto da tre cose: il prestigio sociale, la sfida intellettuale e la possibilità di salvare esseri umani. Non aveva potuto salvare i suoi genitori; non era riuscito a diventare né pompiere né poliziotto, quindi Kuttner aveva deciso di aiutare i suoi simili in quel modo. Ma quel giorno pareva che di prestigio ce ne fosse ben poco in una sfida ch'era stata persa e con essa una vita.

Tutte le volte che uno dei suoi pazienti ci rimaneva Kuttner si sentiva uno straccio. Ma quel giorno era peggio.

Kuttner si trascinò fino al divano e si sdraiò. Si appisolò per un po' ma quando si risvegliò si rese conto che erano passati solamente pochi minuti. Più uno svenimento che un sonnellino.

Kuttner si accorse in quel momento di aver lasciato aperta la porta, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi. Per un po' rimase sul divano a guardare il suo uscio, quindi trovò finalmente la voglia e le forze di alzarsi. Chiuse la maledetta porta. Ma non girò le chiavi. Sarebbe bastato.

Kuttner si trascinò verso la camera da letto, ma a metà strada fece una deviazione verso la cucina e prese una bottiglia di whiskey. L'ultima volta che ne aveva bevuto era morto un altro paziente. Non gli piaceva il whiskey. Riusciva a buttarlo giù solo quando gli moriva un paziente. In realtà in quelle circostanze riusciva a buttare giù solo il whiskey. Che comunque non gli piaceva affatto. Quello era pure di pessima marca.

Dopo aver trangugiato un paio di sorsi, Kuttner posò la bottiglia sul tavolo e la lasciò lì mentre andava a buttarsi sul letto.

Provò a dormire ma una strana sensazione lo teneva sveglio. Un misto di senso di colpa, rassegnazione, rabbia e qualcos'altro ancora, che comunque gli faceva girare i coglioni.

Mise la mano sotto il cuscino. Ne tirò fuori una Heckler und Koch USP Compact. Così aveva detto l'armiere. Calibro 9 mm. Così aveva detto l'armiere. La pistola migliore al mondo. Sarà.

Kuttner sapeva che era carica. La teneva sempre col colpo in canna. E senza sicura inserita. Bastava la durezza del grilletto. È inutile tenere in casa un'arma se non è pronta all'uso, tanto varrebbe, allora, non avercela affatto.

Prima regola della sicurezza colle armi da fuoco: mai puntarle verso nessuno. Ma Kuttner, senza pensare, si portò la pistola alla tempia. Seconda regola della sicurezza colle armi da fuoco: tenere il dito indice sempre sul ponticello. Ma Kuttner, sempre senza pensare, mise il dito sul grilletto.

"Boom", disse. A voce bassa. Come se non volesse svegliare nessuno. Assurdo, a parte lui non c'era nessuno.

In quel momento Kuttner si risvegliò dalla trance indotta dalla stanchezza e rapidamente puntò la pistola verso il pavimento, rimettendo l'indice sul ponticello.

Che cazzo gli era preso?

Non era la prima volta che fantasticava sullo spararsi in testa. L'aveva pensato altre volte, senza volerlo mai veramente fare. Come una di quelle tante cose folli che uno sa che non farà mai. Ma non se l'era mai puntata addosso.

Kuttner compì una lunga e profonda espirazione. Era forse diventato matto?

Pure, continuava a guardare la pistola. Il metallo nero esercitava una strana attrazione. Morbosa, ma tranquilla. Non gli veniva voglia certo di mettersi a sparare all'impazzata. Ma continuava a pensare, incessantemente, di puntarsela alla testa e sparare. Come se fosse una cosa naturale. Come tirare l'acqua. Come timbrare un biglietto. Come se non ci fosse nulla di male. Inconsapevole del rischio, dell'enormita.

Non riusciva a vederci niente di male in un atto così semplice. Certo, ne sarebbe derivata inevitabilmente la sua morte, ma la cosa stranamente non gli faceva paura. Non avrebbe sentito dolore. Dopotutto cos'era la morte se non il nulla? E perché allora avere paura del nulla? Dopo non avrebbe più provato niente. Né gioia né dolore.

Era davvero felice adesso? Non lo sapeva dire. Se la risposta era no forse ci avrebbe guadagnato, annichilendosi. Terminando la sua vita.

Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con qualcuno.

E perché? Perché gli dessero del matto?

La morte, per i medici, era una componente normale della vita. Una compagna di viaggio. Che frequentemente si trovavano a dover reincontrare. "Quand'è stata la prima volta che ho visto la morte?" Si chiese Kuttner.

"Quando i miei genitori sono stati ammazzati." si rispose.

"Sì, ma la prima volta da dottore?"

La prima volta non si scorda mai. In realtà neanche la terza o la quarta. Forse la decima. La prima volta comunque era stato mentre frequentava l'università. Un ultraottantenne. Ictus. Alla fine, era stata una cosa abbastanza tranquilla. Il grosso del casino l'avevano fatto i parenti. Nel panico. Comprensibilmente.

Kuttner si accorse che teneva ancora in mano la Heckler&Koch. La lasciò cadere sul letto. Atterrò con un fruscìo sommesso. Calibro 9. Ictus. Epatite. Dal greco _hepar_, cioè fegato. Ottant'anni. Pensieri che andavano e venivano, apparendo ed altrettanto scomparendo in una nebbia davanti a lui. Mah.

Kuttner rimise la pistola sotto il cuscino. Oggi sarebbe rimasto vivo. E perché no?

Ci sarebbe stato un giorno nel quale avrebbe premuto il grilletto? Forse domani. Forse mai. Forse al prossimo paziente che non riusciva a salvare.

Cominciava ad avere sonno, ma prima di mettersi sotto le coperte, Kuttner prese il telefono e compose un numero. Dopo pochi secondi dall'altra parte del filo sentì la voce di suo padre. Padre adottivo.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao papà. Sono Lawrence. Buon Natale." Senza avere altro da dire –senza avere voglia di dire altro- Kuttner attaccò e si infilò sotto le coperte.


End file.
